


Climbed Like A Tree

by flickawhip



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Rita and Kelsey find a common bond.AU.RP Fic.





	Climbed Like A Tree

Rita had smiled slightly as Kelsey was brought in, she could see the girl was shaking a little. 

"Leave."

Her voice was firm, almost a bark, although it softened a little as she approached Kelsey. 

"Now... what exactly did you think you were doing climbing up my tower?"

"Looking for a new Challenge?"

Kelsey Winslow, The Yellow Lightspeed Rescue Ranger said honestly. 

"A challenge without your little friends?"

"Yes."

"Now... why is that Sweetness?"

Kelsey shifted slightly.

"I have.... strange feelings.... for girls."

"So you came looking for me?"

Rita asked gently. Kelsey shifted again and nodded. Rita smiled, tucking hair out of the girl's eyes. 

"You think that what you feel is... bad?"

"No....I... I don't know."

"It's perfectly normal."

Rita murmured, kissing her gently. 

"I promise."

Kelsey murred into the kiss. Rita smiled, kissing her again. 

"Come..."

She moved away, towards her rooms. Kelsey followed obediently. Rita soon pushed the door closed. 

"Get up on the bed Sweetie."

Kelsey again followed Rita's instructions obediently. 

"Strip for me..."

Kelsey blushed but did as she was asked. Rita smiled. 

"Don't be shy beautiful."

Kelsey was soon naked. 

"Such a gorgeous girl."

Kelsey blushed deeper. 

"You still don't believe me do you?"

"I don't know what I believe."

Rita smiled, shedding her outfit and moving forward, guiding Kelsey's hand between her thighs. 

"Feel that baby? That's all for you."

"So....wet."

Rita smiled, kissing her softly. 

"So... do something about it?"

"What should I do?"

"What would you like to do?"

"I... don't know."

Kelsey said blushing. 

"Let me show you what to do?"

Kelsey smiled shyly and nodded. Rita smiled, moving to kneel over her, kissing her sweetly but passionately. Kelsey murred softly into the kiss. Rita smiled softly, her touch light as she moved to guide the girl's hand, setting a slow and steady rhythm, her voice low and husky even as she let her own fingers slip into Kelsey and tease her clit.

"Just like that."

Kelsey mewed at the feel of Rita using Kelsey's own hand to masturbate herself with. 

"Okay little one?"

"Just feels...odd."

"Odd how?"

"Just.... different."

Rita smiled, moving to kiss her again gently. 

"Shall we continue?"

Rita smiled and slowly sped them both up. Kelsey soon began mewling. Rita smiled, upping her pace again. Kelsey's body soon began quivering. Rita upped her pace again. 

"Come for me baby girl."

Kelsey soon cried out and did just that, Rita following soon after.


End file.
